


Leviathan x PS4

by Sinful_Bubbles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Console Fucking, Cursed, Explosion, I'm so sorry for bringing this into existence, Levi getting his dick stuck in a PS4, Murder, Other, mental breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Bubbles/pseuds/Sinful_Bubbles
Summary: This is the result of my creative writing skills and a cursed idea that originally came from AI dungeon. I'm very sorry if you happened to lay your eyes on this.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/PS4
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Levi ran his hand over the top of the PS4, biting his lip as he amorously caressed it. It made no response because it's a fucking PS4. Levi let out a moan. "I love it when you're like this, PS4." He stuck one of his dicks into the disc slot, his lust turning into panic as he realized that his dick was stuck. He started to cry, clutching the PS4 to his body. This always happened; him getting all riled up for the PS4, then getting his dick stuck in it was almost a daily occurrence at this point. Levi's lucky that he has both spare dicks and PS4s, because Lucifer stopped replacing them after the third time.


	2. Electric Boogaloo

Levi slinked to his closet, pulling out of it another PS4, which he promptly stuck his rigid dick into. Despite knowing his dick was stuck in yet another PS4, he attempted to thrust. He was somehow able to get a miniscule amount of friction from his feeble attempts, which made him immediately ejaculate into the PS4. As soon as Levi finished nutting into the PS4, it exploded, covering him and his nearby surroundings in his cream. He cried, despairing at yet another broken PS4.


	3. The Miracle of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for this one.

Lucifer was mortified. Asmodeus, the midwife, was dumbfounded. And Leviathan, swaddling his newborn child, was the happiest he'd ever been in his entire life. Levi gently stroked the dark blue rectangular box that he gave birth to. "It looks just like you PS4," he mumbled, turning his head to said PS4. It made no sound or movement, because it's a PS4. But Levi seems to think otherwise, since he responds, "You're right, he does have my hair." The small PS4 seemingly hummed in response.


	4. Hopefully the Last One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what to say about this one, I just wanted it to end. Maybe I'll create an alternate happy ending for Levi and his PS4 husband and child.

Lucifer was done with this bullshit. He sent a flying kick to both Levi and the infantile PS4, giving it a post-birth abortion, before sending Levi's mechanical husband into the wall. Asmo fainted from the shock of having to both help his brother birth a PS4 and the double murder. "I'm taking all of your other PS4s," Lucifer started. "And if I find you trying to stick your dick in your DDD again, I'm going to personally castrate you." And with a swish of his majestic cape, Lucifer was out of the door, leaving Levi in a mourning mess of tears and electronic carnage.


End file.
